


Dragons

by dreamsofspike



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some secrets are better left in the dark...</p>
<p>WARNINGS: implied past non-con/violence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons

He has so many questions.  
  
Neal's so guarded, so quick to hide any flash of real emotion behind a long-since perfected stunning smile and a false innocence that suggests Peter's just seeing things. Nothing's wrong. Nothing's _ever_ wrong in Neal Caffrey's world, not even when he's on the run, or facing down the barrel of a gun...  
  
... or in prison.  
  
Those days are the ones Peter most wonders about, though he's afraid to ask, afraid he'll see the mask slide effortlessly into place - and give him the answer he most fears to his silent questions.  
  
 _How did you survive there?  
  
Why don't you ever mention it?  
  
... What did they _ do _to you?_  
  
But there are walls, so thin they're nearly transparent, and yet too powerful for Peter to break through - and Peter's not really sure he wants to.  
  
Because behind those glass walls, behind the brittle, beautiful smile and shining blue eyes, lie dark, deep caverns where deadly dragons sleep. And Peter's afraid that if he pushes, if he keeps prodding and pressing at the wall until he awakens them...  
  
... those dragons might just devour them both.


End file.
